1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to wheel drive systems for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the present invention is related a multiple rear drive axle that utilizes axle carriers with common primary gearing for all axle carriers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tandem rear driving axles are known.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,120,594 is directed to an automotive double reduction driving axle including bevel gearing of a first reduction and spiral gearing for a second reduction.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,845,318 is directed to double reduction tandem rear drive axle with a bevel gear reduction ahead of a spur gear reduction. Bevel gear and spur pinion are formed integral on a common shaft. The bevel gear and spur pinion are disposed above the final gear. A differential mechanism delivers power from final gear to the axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,906,613 describes a double reduction tandem rear drive axle with a bevel gear reduction ahead of a spur gear reduction. Bevel gear and spur pinion are formed integral on a common shaft. The bevel gear and spur pinion are disposed above the final gear. A differential mechanism delivers power from final gear to each driving axle. A two piece input pinion is used and supported in a straddle mounted configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,267,489 describes an automotive driving axle that includes a drive shaft, linked to a counter shaft via gearing. Sharing the counter shaft is a drive pinion which links at 90 degrees with axle ring gear to drive the vehicle wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,018 is directed to an internally vented interaxle differential assembly. This patent discloses an axle gear configuration having a spur gear set connecting the drive shaft to a counter shaft, which in turn uses bevel gearing to drive the vehicle wheels.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2003/0040394 is directed to a four wheel drive type power train assembly.
There is a need for new and improved multiple rear drive axles that produce a maximum number of different multiple drive axle ratios with a minimum number of gears.